


Feverish

by Kalastrias



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, how mc react to his hanging, i was bother cause the chapter doest have enough angst, julian's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalastrias/pseuds/Kalastrias
Summary: Every time my mind pace out a little a nightmarish vision of Julian hanging was painted on my eyes. I knew the real thing would be worse, and I wasn’t looking forward to it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 8





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> From all of Julian’s chapters, his execution is the one I don't like. Not just because is the apex of his stupidity, but also because the lack of angst. C’mon, the man of my life is being hanging. Hanging is a pretty ugly way to die, it can take hours for the person actually die. And we are watching that happen :v 
> 
> So there is mc reaction to it.

I knew that this image was going to burn on my retina for ever, but wouldn’t leave him alone. I didn’t sleep for the last three days, and every time my mind pace out a little a nightmarish vision of Julian hanging was painted on my eyes. It made me shiver and my stomach rolls. I knew the real thing would be worse, and I wasn’t looking forward to it. 

I didn’t eat the entire day, my stomach was already bad. Portia had her arm firmly locked on my, keeping me standing while we walked towards the execution. The amount of people cheering made me want to vomit, but there was no food so it just hurt terribly. Portia tried to talk something to me, but I didn’t have the strength to reply. I was so so tired. Everything on my body was aching because my body couldn’t relax, my muscle tense and my jaw permanently locked. Even my teeth was hurting for the strength I was biting.

It felt like hours before they drag Julian. My heart hurt and I started shivering, chills running down my arms, spine and legs, like a strong fever. My eyes burned with the lack of tears that my dehydrated body couldn’t produce at the moment. Julian found me, his eyes asking forgiveness. Portia pulled me back, I didn’t notice I started to walk towards him. I didn’t hear Julian’s final speech, I was only looking at his face, committing to memory... Just in case the plan doesn’t work. His eyes, his nose, his mouth and the way it moved... 

I was gripping Portia’s arms when he ended, the executioner’s hands on the lever. I prepared for the worse, but I didn’t saw. The moment Julian’s body fell, so did mine. 


End file.
